fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climber: Frozen Fantasy
Ice Climber: Frozen Fantasy is the long-awaited sucsessorl to Ice Climber and thus the latter's standalone status is diminsihed. Unlike the prosessor, however the liner gameplay is completely replaced by new, 2.5D gameplay. Only characters, enemies and refrences are a remicent to the preqaul, vertical scrolling is also present in most of the gmeply as well. The setting and story itshelf takes place in the Sapphire Frontier and mainly empizises a location known as Mt. Fanastica a huge mountain that Popo and Nana must scale to defeat the main antagonist. It is produced by Fritez Franchise for the Wii U and is plannd to be realeased winter, 2014. Story Gameplay Ice Climber: Frozen Fantasy is a 2.5D platformer, and thus all elements are presented in full 3D but the gameplay plays like a 2D platformer. The player controls both Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana) but only one at time, the currenty unused of the two becomes uncontrollable and becomes an AI player. The actions of this AI depend on the set tatics (such as follow the player, attack enemies, stand idely ect.), the tacics can be changed on the pause screen. If a second player is present, the AI can be manipulated by them regaurdless of the current tatics. Various actions such as walking, running and jumping can be preformed and are core to traversing through the game. Special actions known as Partner Actoins can be preformed as well. Partner Actions are moves that involve the player and the partner to use moves that require teamwork, moves such as stacking ontop, throwing, attacking with eachother and are used to solve various puzzles. Both climbers can also utilize a hammer to attack and remove obstacles like ice and defeat enemies. A rope is also in possesion at all times, this rope can be used to connect both climbers so they can solve puzzles. While bound together, the player can throw the other partner and thus a Belay is preformed. When an enemy is defeated by the player, the player gains an amount of EXP (Epirience Points) depending on the enemy defeated. For example weak enemies yeild less EXP while stronger ones yeild more. Bossses also give out many EXP but don only half as much when rematched. When enough EXP is obtained, then the player ranks up from bronze to silver rank in which thier hammers become stronger and rope becomes longer. The next rank is then gold then platnium, howevermore EXP is reqired to achive higher ranks than lower ranks. For a more detailed list of actions see: Ice Climber: Frozen Fantasy#Actions Both Nana and Popo have health gauges, in which displays thier current health. Health can be lost by colliding with enemies, projectiles, obstacles ect. Health can also be restored by collecting vegtables and other items. If one indivisual climber's health is diminished they will transform into an angel. While in this form they are able to fly around and pass thorugh any terrain but cannot make contact with anyting, open doors, collect items or take any further damage. This form can be exited by collecting a vegtable, thus reviving the climber. Enemies also have health gauges but shorter than the players's and are only shown when the enemy takes damage. The game's objective is to scale Mt. Fanastica and defeat Zalorus in whom awaits at the peak. Mt Fanastica acts as the the massive main "world" players can explore in. Mt. Fanastia contains many locations and seceret chambers on and inside of it. The player must genrally traverse Mt. Fansitca verticlly and thus while on the mountain's exterior most of the scrolling is vertical. On and only on the exrerior of the mountain a diverse platforming perspective applies,instead of the casual "2-Dimensional" style movement the player will move around the mountain in a circle-like fashion when they move instead of simply left or right as if the mountain is only a part of the background. Enemies and objects on the exterior also apply to this rule. This is similar to some of the platforming elements used in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ''a past installment of the Kirby francise published by Nintendo. There are also caves found within mountains that utilize the standard 2D style platforming apart from the circle-like style of the mountain's exterior. A mountain's caves can be used as "shortcuts" that allow the player to reach outside areas faster as well as outside areas that can only be acsessed through the mountain's interior. However the caverans of the mountain have many paths like a maze thus making it easy to get lost. Abandoned ski lifts can also be encounterd on the mountain that can be activated by a hidden switch somwhere on the mountain. These ski lifts activate a mini-game and if sucsessfully completed transport the player to other locations of the mountain. There are also many other minigames that warp players to other locations, these are called Detours. ''More Coming Soon... Actions Basic Actions These actions are very basic and linear in platforming installments. They must be generally used to traverse stages. Hammer Actions These actions are preformed with the player's hammer and a normally combat based. Rope Actions These actions are preformed with a rope and are normally used to grapple onto platforms. Context Actions These actions use the enviorment to the players advantage such as picking up objects, swinging ect. Condor Pilot Actions Actions when riding on a condor. Partner Actions Both Ice Climbers are needed to preform these actions. They however do not fit in any particular category. Rank Upgrades Items Characters Main Locations Icicle Village Mt. Fanastica Other Locations Rosy Hillside Crimson Canyon The Mechorn Mt. Yugana Enemies Mini-bosses Bosses Detours Trivia Gallery